


A Little Mean

by XxDollieyxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Boners, Fluff, Its rated T because Bucky is hot af and steve is well aware, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDollieyxX/pseuds/XxDollieyxX
Summary: Steve stared at him before forcing himself to look back at the television. They were watching something together, at Steve's request. They hadn't spent time together after everything, and he wanted to hang out with his old friend.That he was massively in love with.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Little Mean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this randomly throughout today, so I'm well aware it's shit

"Can you grab me a drink doll?"

Steve paused at the nickname. Bucky called him a lot of things, but it was usually 'buddy' and 'pal', not doll. He used to call Steve that, but after everything he stopped. No more sweetheart, doll, honey.

It was odd, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He missed Bucky calling him that, it always made him blush and feel warm inside. Steve realised belatedly that Bucky was staring because he hadn't responded. 

Quickly grabbing a coke from the side table next to him, he handed Bucky a coke. He raised an eyebrow silently, waiting for Steve to explain. "Sorry, I uh, got lost in my head,"

Bucky nodded and took a drink of the soda. Steve stared at him before forcing himself to look back at the television. They were watching something together, at Steve's request. They hadn't spent time together after everything, and he wanted to hang out with his old friend. 

That he was massively in love with. 

It was ridiculous, it had been years since they spoke, but the feelings immediately came back. He missed him so much, but he assumed the romantic love faded. Steve shook his head, trying to focus on the movie. 

Looking away was easier said than done. Bucky looked gorgeous, even trying to murder him, but when he was relaxed and was laughing watching a movie? He looked brilliant. It took awhile but eventually Steve got to see him like that. 

At first Bucky was constantly tense and examined everyone in the room repeatedly, even Steve. He got calmer as time went by, until they could all watch shows together with everyone laughing. 

All of it made him ecstatic. Seeing everyone happy and healthy and safe. Everyone is hanging out together and getting along. Surprisingly Tony and Sam had taken an immediate liking to him. Bucky seemed to like them both well enough. 

Bucky bothers Tony in the lab, and almost always gets kicked out for fucking with something, and him and Sam team up to mess with Tony and Steve. Clint usually sits in the background and laughs at Tony. Everything was okay. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about Stevie?" That snaps Steve back to reality. He feels his cheeks flush with heat. He thinks about saying the truth 'you' but shakes the thought out of his head and responds. 

It took him a moment to think of something that's not super embarrassing but he eventually does "how Tony's gonna lock you out of his lab if you keep messing with things," It wasn't really a lie, it did cross his mind, it just wasn't his main thought. 

Rolling his eyes Bucky says "the ass would miss me to much, fuckin' loves my company. Also you've always been a terrible liar honey," Steve made an indignant noise but didn't deny it. He couldn't think up a response, focused on trying to force the blush away. Before long the movie ends and the credits roll. 

Steve also couldn't deny watching Bucky's arms as he stretched, and watching his shirt ride up and show his lower back, and watching his ass as he walked away. He felt guilty for lusting over his best friend, but it was so hard not to. 

The accidental innuendo made Steve groan. Bucky walked back in as unwanted images flooded Steve's mind. He tried to casually drape a pillow over his lap. It was a relief when Bucky didn't seem to notice anything suspicious. "Wanna watch another movie?"

Steve nods "What kind?"

Shrugging Bucky says "I don't fuckin' know, I haven't watched anythin' in seventy years sweetheart. I want it to be funny though," He was sure Bucky was doing it on purpose now, but it seemed too ridiculous. Gathering all his will power he held back an awkward smile. Steve begins to wrack his brain for something funny. A show pops into his head and he smiles. 

He grabs the remote "I got something you'd like. It's a show, but it's so funny," Steve goes on Hulu and plays S1 E1 of Bob's Burgers. Neither of them talked after that, the room was filled with Bob arguing with Louise and Bucky's random barks of laughter. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Bucky finds it mildly offensive that Steve thinks he's oblivious enough not to know his reaction to pet names. The pause Steve made after 'doll' was obvious. He felt a little mean after honey, but it was fun. 

He almost forgot how cute Steve looks when he's blushing. He wondered how far the blush traveled down, as he was giving Steve once over. Bucky also felt his eyes when he stood up for a bathroom break. 

It was adorable how Steve thought the 'pillow cover crotch' wasn't noticeable. Even if it wasn't, the way he kept moving his thighs together. "Fuckin' idiot" He muttered. He said it quietly enough that Steve heard something and looked over, but not enough for Steve to understand him. 

"What was that Buck?" Bucky shook his head. 

"Nothing. You got weird taste in shows Rogers," Steve raised his eyebrows. 

"Rogers? And that's coming from the man that insisted we re-watch the lobster scene from venom three times. _Three times_ Barnes," 

"Get over it. Not my fault Eddie Brick looks fuckin' hilarious sweaty in a lobster tank eating lobsters,"


End file.
